the_wind_waker_moviefandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film)
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (also known as The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: The Movie, known in Japan as The Legend of Zelda: Takt of Wind: The Movie (ゼルダの伝説風のタクト：動画 Zeruda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto: Dōga, lit. "The Legend of Zelda: Baton of Wind: The Movie") is a upcoming 2016 Japanese-American 3D computer-animated fantasy-adventure comedy-drama film based on the 2003 Nintendo GameCube video game of the same name. It will be produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. The studio announced the project on March 16, 2013. Series developer and publisher, Nintendo, will play a role in the film’s production, screenplay, character development, and animation consulting. The Wind Waker will feature the voices of Debi Derryberry, Miley Cyrus, Clancy Brown and Tara Strong. The film will be directed by Chris Renaud and Henry Selick, and feature an original story written by one of The Legend of Zelda creators, Eiji Aonuma. It is currently scheduled for a release in the United States on April 15, 2016 and internationally on May 20, 2016 and launching a new franchise, with a sequel titled The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass is also scheduled to be released on April 6, 2018. Two more sequels have also been planned with The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Plot Link, the protagonist of the Zelda series. He struggles against his nemesis, Ganondorf, for control of a sacred relic known as the Triforce. Link spends a large portion of the film sailing, traveling between islands, and traversing dungeons and temples to gain the power necessary to defeat Ganondorf. He also spends time trying to find his little sister Aryll. Cast *Debi Derryberry as Link *Miley Cyrus as Tetra/Princess Zelda *Clancy Brown as Ganondorf *Tara Strong as Aryll Add more to this. Production Development In 1995, 20th Century Fox purchased the film rights to The Legend of Zelda from Nintendo, intending to produce a live-action feature film. John McTiernan, director of the Die Hard was set to write the screenplay. In December 1998, Fox hired Chris Wedge to direct all-CGI film, with Blue Sky Studios producing it for a 2003 release. In September 1999, Wedge was replaced with animator Geo G. to direct a live-action/CGI feature film. After writing the script, the film didn't go into the production, and Geo left next year to direct CG-animated feature films at his production company, Glass Ball Productions. It was announced in June 2001 under the untitled Zelda film, originally a traditional animated film being made by Glass Ball and distributed by Columbia Pictures. In May 2003, Geo had acquired the rights to The Wind Waker, which the title was changed to, with a release date for 2009 with Geo was set to direct the film. Few months later it was revealed, that he was set to direct Sherman's Lagoon. In 2007, Imagi Animation Studios, who provided the animation for TMNT and Astro Boy, created a pitch reel for a computer-animated Legend of Zelda movie. Nintendo, who had previously had a bad experience from the critical and financial failure of the Super Mario Brothers film adaptation, did not take the studio up on their offer. On March 16, 2013, it was announced that a 3D computer-animated feature film based on The Wind Waker will be released on April 15, 2016 in the United States and internationally on May 20, 2016, coinciding with the 30th anniversary of the debut of the video game and the 25th anniversary of The Legend of Zelda. Written by one of The Legend of Zelda creators, Eiji Aonuma, it will be produced by Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment , animated by Illumination Mac Guff, Chris Meledandri is set to produce, and directed by Chris Renaud, the director of Despicable Me and The Lorax. Hans Zimmer was originally going to compose the score, but he was replaced by Danny Elfman. On October 24, 2013, Heitor Pereira, who composed the first two Despicable Me films, replaced Elfman. On August 1, 2013, Henry Selick, the director of The Nightmare Before Christmas, has joined Renaud to direct the film. On September 13, 2013, Universal Studios announced that it has acquired the intellectual property for The Legend of Zelda series from Nintendo. Trailers of the film started showing on several channels in 2013, such as The Greeny Channel. Casting In May 2013, Debi Derryberry, the actor who voiced Jimmy Neutron, will voice Link. Miley Cyrus will voice Tetra/Princess Zelda. Clancy Brown, the actor who played Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants, will voice Ganondorf, Link's nemesis. Originally, Elsie Kate Fisher, the actor who played Agnes from Despicable Me, was set to voice Aryll, Link's younger sister, but she was replaced by Tara Strong, who played Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. Animation Chris Meledandri, CEO of Illumination Entertainment, said in October 2013 that they will start animating the film sometime in 2015. Release Universal Pictures announced on April 4, 2013 that the film would be released on November 6, 2015 in the United States, but it was pushed to April 15, 2016, both to avoid competition with Peanuts. It will distribute the film internationally on May 20, 2016. The film will accompanied by the short animated film Lost in Paradise featuring the minions. Home media Universal Studios Home Entertainment will release The Wind Waker on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on October 11, 2016, and Japan on March 7, 2017. It will be accompanied by three new "mini movies" titled Final, Treasure Hunting, and Splash!. Sequels On July 28, 2013, Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment announced that they were developing a sequel to The Wind Waker. On September 9, 2013, it was announced that the film would be titled The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. That film is set for release on April 6, 2018. It will be the second Illumination Entertainment film to be a sequel, first being Despicable Me 2, which released on July 3, 2013. On September 17, 2013, Universal announced The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures to follow Phantom Hourglass, respectively. Theme park attractions Reviews Click here to review the film. Trivia See The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film) Trivia Gallery WindWakerMoviePromoPoster.jpg|The promotional banner from Licensing Expo 2013. the_wind_waker_movie_poster__fake__gay_and_stupid__by_geoshea-d648k7o.jpg|Teaser poster #1 the_wind_waker_movie_poster_2_by_geoshea-d66nfdf.jpg|Teaser poster #2 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 3.jpg|Teaser poster #3 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 6.jpg|Teaser poster #4 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 4.jpg|Final release poster #1 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 5.jpg|Final release poster #2 The Wind Waker Movie Poster 8.jpg|Final release poster #3 Takt of Wind Movie Poster.jpg|Japanese poster Illumination Entertainment Wind Waker logo.jpg|The Illumination Entertainment logo The Wind Waker Movie Billboard.jpg|Billboard The Wind Waker Movie Spanish Poster.jpg|Spanish poster WindyWakieMinusTimmy.png|Domestic poster The Wind Waker Movie DVD cover 1.jpg|The DVD cover. The Wind Waker Korean Poster.jpg|South Korean poster The Wind Waker Movie Blu-ray 3D Cover.jpg|The Blu-ray 3D cover (without the Blu-ray frame) The Wind Waker Movie Australian Poster.jpg|Australian poster The Wind Waker Movie Chinese Poster.jpg|Chinese poster The Wind Waker Movie Mexican Poster.jpg|Mexican poster See also *Full Credits *Transcript *Trailer transcripts *Trivia *Home Video *Soundtrack *Merchandise References External links *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film) at Fantendo Category:Films Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (film) Category:Illumination Entertainment